Am I my Brother's Keeper?
by Feichin LeFay
Summary: [Definite AU, Violence, Language, Dark Themes,Neglect] When you are betrayed by the one you trusted and love the most, you simply cannot rest in peace, for your heart will darken with the fury's cry of Vengence


Note: Nightmare that won't stay out of my head. I really like Mokuba, so this really upsets me. This is a What-if AU-thing from the Death-T in the Manga. Let's say that Seto can control whether those booths are sound-proof or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"What... Nii-san?!" The boy cried out as the monitor in the arena flickered to life about as soon as Yami no Yugi gotten to the door towards the 5th level.  
  
"Mokuba, I told you that you are not to Duel. Well you lost to Yugi." The older brother glared down at the raven-haired boy, eyes narrowed in contempt. "You know the rules. Only one person can step out of the box."  
  
"What?! No! Seto, don't!" Mokuba screamed as shadowy forms slowly appeared in the arena with him. "Stop! Seto! Big Brother! Stop it please! I'm sorry!" He begged and pleaded.  
  
"You will face the death simulation. The rules are rules." Seto Kaiba retorted as the screen flickered off.  
  
"Aaaahhhh! No! Get away! Leave me alone! Seto! Help! Seto don't leave me! Seto!" The child screamed as he scrambled away from the drooling, snarling beasts, terrified of the long razor-like fangs, and sharp, wicked claws.  
  
"Yugi! Look what's happening!" Jou yelped as he jutted his finger towards the Arena Box.  
  
"What... Oh Ra!" The Darker Yugi exclaimed as he saw the Illusionary shadows had the younger Kaiba cornered. "I'm pulling him out!" He shouted over his shoulder as his feet already started to run for the playing field.  
  
"Seto... Please... Seto... Help! Don't abandon me! Save me! Seto! Stop it! Please! StopitstopitstopitstopitSTOPIT!" Mokuba clutched his head as he fell into the corner, his eyes blurred completely by his fear-induced tears, he could no only see the beasts clearly, but he didn't need sight to know just what those things will do.  
  
"Damn! The door's the jammed! I can't get it opened!" Yami no Yugi cursed under his breath as he placed his foot on the door, and tried to yank it free from its hinges. He watched the young boy flailed in futile at an attempt to chase off the fake images. "Damn that Kaiba... doing this to his own brother!" He grind his teeth in blind rage, first it was trying to steal Grandpa's card, then sending those duelists after them, and now using a death simulation on his own brother!  
  
Mokuba whimpered at the hot, rancid breath that blasted over his face like an incinerator, and shivered as he swore he felt viciously acidic drool dripped over his robe, and let off a deadly hiss that could barely be heard over the yowling and gnashing on the monster.  
  
"Seto... Help! Nii-san... why...?" He croaked hoarsely, throat raw from his screams as his vision started to swim and darken. Is this what it's like to die? His young mind questioned in its haze as he felt his whole body started to limp.  
  
He heard something, but the raven-haired young boy can't make sense of it, it was all just a dull throb to him, meaningless sound as he fell into blackness.  
  
"I got you Mokuba!" The dark one shouted as he yanked the young Kaiba from the chamber, ignoring the demonic holograms for the moment.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong with him?" Anzu nearly screeched as she ran over.  
  
"He's not awake, he must have fainted from fright." The tricolor-hair teen suggested helplessly as he say medic pushing their way through the horrified crowd and towards them.  
  
"Roaki! Check his vitals stat, I'm calling for an Ambulance!" One medic shouted to another as he ripped his short wave from his pouch.  
  
"His heart's out of control, I can't even sense the lapse between beats! Tell that Ambulance to break every speeding limit there is!" Roaki yelled back as he tried to steady the boy's hearth-rhythm to a more reasonable rate.  
  
"They are! They are! God, this is too far, Try the damn Sedatives!"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing now?!"  
  
The Teenagers watched in sick curiosity as the two men worked on trying to bring the boy into consciousness, they wanted to help, to look away, to do something, but they were helpless, unable to even blink at the sight.  
  
Almost as soon as the Ambulance had arrived, Mokuba was torn away from their sights by the strong medical staff.  
  
"Due to Situations beyond our control, Death-T has been Postpone." A droning, pre-recorded voice blasted over the Intercom system.  
  
"That... Heartless... Bastard!" The Ancient Egyptian hissed to himself as he clenched his fist so tightly that he bled. 


End file.
